


the truth

by iwritemyownreality



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality
Summary: After leaving his home and religion behind Lancelot is lost.rated mature for slight innuendo but not really
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the truth

the thing about spinning a web of lies is that one day you'll trip and find yourself choking, but you're too entangled for anyone to save you.

Lancelot had lied ever since he could remember. To his red brothers he was a human, fashioned into an avenging blade to cut down anyone who denied the church, then even with father who knew of the sin and filth in his blood he still had to lie. Pretend to be the perfect monk celibate and pristine and not at all infatuated with the mysterious green knight who was slaughtering the paladins. Lancelot couldn’t even count the number of times he could have captured the man, all the times he smelt his scent lingering in the forest but said nothing, told father he was long gone.

He would pray and pray for the lord to bless him with the strength to put aside his infantile feelings and do gods work but the strength never came.

Then Lancelot met him, spoke to him and in one fell swoop the green knight obliterated that web of lies and Lancelot fell apart.

He rescued the boy; He turned his back on his god, but he was so lost.

Every night when Percival was asleep, he would sneak off into the forest, not so far that Percival couldn’t still be seen sleeping in the corner of his eye, but far enough so that Lancelot was alone with his thoughts.

He would grasp his hands in the soil and breathe in the scent, desperately calling out to the lord but if he didn’t answer him before when he was devout, there was no chance he would now.

The former monk just didn’t know who he was anymore, if it wasn’t for his quest to return the child to his people, he may not have had the strength to go on.

Lancelots place was on his knees before his god , Without that he was nothing

Lancelot couldn’t let himself cry, he had to be strong for Percival, but it was so hard, until a face appeared from amongst the trees. He should have been dead, or at least damaged from his time in the kitchens, but no the green knight was alive and as beautiful as ever.

Gawain welcomed him.

The knight refused to take the boy and leave and instead insisted the former monk travel with them.

Then when they found the fae camp, Gawain fought tooth and nail so he could stay and with time he gained not only the green knights trust but the rest of the fae too.

Lancelot worshipped the man in a way that would be widely considered sacrilegious and when Gawain welcomed Lancelot into his heart and his bed Lancelot finally felt grounded again.

He revelled in the moments alone with the knight , his body fashioned in war but so delicate in the candlelight , his soft lips on his own living out every fantasy he'd ever had but always denied

himself. 

The truth was Lancelot was born to be on his knees , just not for god.


End file.
